


This is not going to work

by AngelicaR2



Series: Impasse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (supposé par Regina), 4B, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Point de vue de Regina, Songfic, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA 4B] : (Song-fic sur Impasse de Mr Yéyé.) Alors que son histoire avec Robin vient de prendre fin définitivement, Regina réalise que sa fin heureuse n'a rien à voir avec lui. Elle repense à sa vie, et comprend également que tout espoir d'une relation avec la Sauveuse est utopique. SwanQueen à sens unique (selon Regina).





	This is not going to work

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cet OS se passe au cours de la 4B. C'est plus ou moins un UA (Gold n'a pas sombré dans les Ténèbres, et Marianne est bien Marianne, et non pas Zelena, et Robin l'a choisie. Hook et Emma ne sont pas vraiment en couple.) Pourrait donner lieu à une suite avec le point de vue d'Emma. Est une song-fic sur la chanson Impasse de Mr Yéyé, que vous pouvez écouter en lisant cette fic.
> 
> Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (du moment que c'est constructif.)

**Impasse**

 

**J’ai fini mon essor  
Insolent  
Me voici enfin  
Au premier plan  
Mais ce doux rêve  
Étincelant  
Était surtout  
Aveuglant **

 

C'est ce qu'elle a été, un temps. La Méchante Reine. Crainte par tous, rejetée par tous, ne pouvant pas avoir droit à une fin heureuse.

 

Forte, oui.

 

Puissante, certainement.

 

Impossible à atteindre, de toute évidence.

 

Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Pas vraiment. À partir du moment où elle a choisi les ténèbres, et comprit que l'amour était une faiblesse, c'est ce qu'elle n'a cessé de faire. Être seule.

 

Elle a eu tord, quand elle a choisi cela, c'est certain. Être reine ne serait pas sans douleur, elle le savait.

 

Le savoir ne l'a pas empêchée de souffrir.

 

Mais a-t-elle eu jamais le choix ?

 

**Je rêvais d’amour  
Je rêvais d’excès  
Je rêvais d’un monde  
Assis à mes pieds **

 

Elle voulait être libre, mais avant cela, elle voulait aussi aimer. Avant d'être un monstre, elle avait aimé, ce que certains avaient oublié. Ils avaient oublié qu'avant d'être la Méchante Reine, elle avait eu le cœur brisé. D'autres le savaient, certaines personnes la connaissaient.

 

Snow, d'abord.

 

Mais aussi et surtout Emma.

 

Un temps, elle avait voulu détruire le bonheur de tous, régner sur tous. Les voir souffrir.

 

Emma avait été celle qui, avec Henry, l'avait faite revoir la lumière à nouveau.

 

Jamais elle n'avait remercié la Sauveuse pour cela. Ou pas suffisamment.

 

**Seule au sommet  
De la pyramide  
Mes rêves étaient vides  
Mes rêves étaient vides **

 

Oui, elle avait été puissante, et crainte, et haïe, et peut-être qu'elle avait aimé cela, provoquer ce sentiment. Mais elle avait surtout été seule, ce qu'elle était toujours en ce moment.

 

Et ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait compris à quel point elle avait tord. Qu'elle se trompait, se perdait, ne se battait pas pour ce qui en valait la peine.

 

Elle avait perdu Robin, qui avait choisi Marianne pour toujours, qui l'avait laissée, à regret certes, mais qui lui aussi l'avait abandonnée.

 

Peut-être même l'avait-elle perdu depuis le début, en réalité, et qu'il n'avait jamais été pour elle, mais seulement pour sa femme.

 

Son Véritable Amour. C'était ce qu'elle devait être, pour qu'il l'aime encore à ce point, des années après. Elle ne lui en voulait pas : elle aussi était tombée amoureuse d'une autre personne.

 

**Si le ciel fait rêver vu du sol  
Tout est trop grand trop froid dans l’espace  
Moi qui voulais ne plus être seule  
J’ai foncé droit dans l’impasse **

 

Elle avait tout perdu, depuis le jour où Emma Swan avait ramené Marianne du passé ; et elle l'avait haïe, à ce moment-là, lui avait jeté sa colère au visage.

 

Et même si elle l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas tenu compte de la peine sur le visage de la Sauveuse. Et elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Marianne, sa colère, sa haine. Sa peur.

 

N'avait-elle pas raison après tout ?

 

Elle avait essayé. Et elle avait tout perdu, en l'espace d'une seconde.

 

Peut-être qu'elle avait visé trop haut, sans doute.

 

Sans doute n'y avait-elle pas droit.

 

**Tous ces yeux qui brillent  
Ces sourires rêveurs  
Sont indélébiles  
Même quand je commets, les pires horreurs  
Et sur l’autre rive  
Tous ces fossoyeurs  
Qui m’ont pris pour cible  
Sans qu’ils ne sachent trop pourquoi d’ailleurs **

 

Son passé de Méchante reine la poursuivrait-il toujours ? N'avait-elle pas droit à une fin heureuse ?

 

On lui avait pardonné, certes. Son fils la comptait désormais parmi les héros, et il avait décidé de se battre pour elle, et elle l'avait tant aimé pour cela. Elle avait changé, elle était devenue une meilleure personne, à défaut de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

 

Elle y avait cru, à cette histoire de poussière de fée, et même si Tinkerbell avait fait de son mieux, n'avait voulu que l'aider, ne voulait que son bonheur, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait vraiment voulu y croire, de toutes ses forces, alors même que des signaux contradictoires commençaient à apparaître.

 

Alors même que ses sentiments pour Emma devenaient plus ambigus. Mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte, elle était heureuse, alors cela devait suffire, non ?

 

Ça aurait dû.

 

**Je voulais devenir  
L’éclipse solaire  
J’ai perdu la vue  
Brûlé mes repères  
J’ai percuté le karma  
Comme un revers  
Des SOS sans  
Réponse vers la Terre **

 

Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas aussi simple, que tout ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu ; surtout pas pour elle. Après tout, les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse.

 

Mais Gold en avait une, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle ?

 

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mente à elle-même ?

 

Robin aurait dû lui suffire, et elle aurait dû suffire à Robin, pas vrai ?

 

Mais elle avait vu le regard rempli d'amour de Robin pour sa femme ; elle avait vu Roland s'éloigner d'elle sans regrets, rejoindre sa _vrai_ _e_ mère. Elle avait vu leur amour mourir ce jour-là, s'évanouir, disparaître.

 

Une partie d'elle-même était morte à cet instant. Et peut-être, _peut-être_ que sa colère contre Emma avait été injuste, et motivée par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer.

 

Peut-être était-elle en colère contre elle-même, tout simplement. Elle perdait Emma, elle le savait, elle savait que le pirate se battait pour elle. Regina savait qu'Emma pourrait tomber amoureuse du pirate, et il était probable (certain) qu'elle se soit montrée agressive contre lui par pure jalousie.

 

Elle avait peur, tout simplement.

 

**Tous ceux que j’ai  
Abandonné derrière  
Est-il trop tard pour  
Revenir en arrière ?  
J’ai coupé des ponts  
Bâti des barrières  
Laissé mes relations  
Prendre la poussière **

 

Après ce fiasco, elle avait essayé de repousser Emma, de toute ses forces. Parce qu'elle avait détruit sa fin heureuse, parce qu'elle savait que Robin aurait pu être sa fin heureuse. Si elle avait choisi autrefois de s'écouter, peut-être.

 

Mais ce n'était pas que pour cela. C'était à cause de son cœur qui lui hurlait que sa fin heureuse était là, tout près d'elle, qu'elle n'avait qu'à se lancer pour l'obtenir.

 

Sa fin heureuse, sa _famille_ , c'étaient Emma et Henry. Et un peu Snow aussi.

 

Elle aurait pu essayé, elle aurait dû le faire. Tout n'était pas forcément trop tard, la preuve, elle avait pu reconstruire sa relation d'amitié avec Snow White.

 

Elle avait été lâche.

 

Elle était toujours lâche quand son bonheur était en jeu.

 

**L’amour que je cherchais  
N’est qu’une chimère  
J’ai compris trop tard  
Cet effet pervers  
Je me sens si seule  
Qu’ai-je fait de travers ?  
Je voulais le ciel  
J’ai eu les enfers **

 

Elle s'était perdue avec Robin. En réalité, ils s'étaient tout les deux perdus ensembles, malheureux d'avoir tout perdu, lui avec sa femme morte. Elle, sans son fils, et tentant d'étouffer ses sentiments amoureux naissants pour la Sauveuse. Ils s'étaient consolés l'un l'autre, mais cela n'avait pas empêché certaines choses.

 

Elle avait cru trouver l'amour avec Robin, avait refusé de croire avoir une chance avec Emma.

 

Jamais elle ne s'était tant trompée. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru être ce dont elle avait besoin, n'était pas en réalité ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait plus rien, désormais, plus personne.

 

Oui, elle était seule, hormis Henry, elle n'avait personne à qui parler.

 

Il est le seul avec qui elle ose parler de ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Avec lui, elle parle d'Emma et d'à quel point elle l'aime. Et même si le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas, au final, il lui a dit qu'il comprenait, et c'est tout de ce dont Regina a besoin.

 

De la compréhension.

 

Elle a comprit beaucoup trop tard que Robin n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait tout comme elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait.

 

Et même si elle est heureuse que lui au moins le soit, le fait est qu'une souffrance nouvelle qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien s'est installée en elle.

 

**Embrasser les anges  
Mais c’est Lucifer  
Qui a volé mon âme  
Changée en pierre  
Tout doit disparaître  
J’ai fait l’inventaire  
J’aimerais tant revendre  
Ma vie aux enchères **

 

Son monde s'est écroulé en mille morceaux, tout comme son cœur, et plus le temps passe plus ses sentiments grandissent, et plus elle réalise à quel point elle et Emma ne peuvent pas être ensemble.

 

Elle aurait voulu y croire, pendant un temps, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment été forte pour l'espoir.

 

Emma est belle, forte, et c'est la Sauveuse.

 

Emma est sa fin heureuse.

 

Mais Emma est sans doute sur le point de tomber amoureuse d'un autre, et heureuse, et même Henry, ne sait pas vraiment si un jour Emma a pu aimer sa mère adoptive.

 

Elle brûle, la douleur manquerait presque de la faire hurler. Après le départ de Robin, avant que celui-ci ne lui dise que tout est fini, c'est elle qui l'a soutenue. Qui a tout fait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Qui a voulu devenir son amie.

 

Jamais Regina n'a osé lui avouer qu'elle voulait être plus que seulement son amie.

 

La ville est en paix, pas de nouveaux méchant, ni de malédiction.

 

Tout va bien.

 

Alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle regarde la Sauveuse, son cœur lui fait-il à ce point mal ?

 

Emma est son ange personnel, celle qu'elle aime de tout son cœur, sa princesse, sa Sauveuse.

 

Celle qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir.

 

 ****Si le ciel fait rêver vu du sol  
Tout est trop grand trop froid dans l’espace  
Moi qui voulais ne plus être seule  
J’ai plongé droit dans l’impasse

 

Elle souffre. La solitude lui fait mal, car même si Emma est là pour elle, à ses côtés, cela ne lui suffit pas. Le nombre de ses erreurs est extrêmement élevé, elle le sait.

 

Mais si il y en a une qui lui pèse bien plus que les autres, c'est d'avoir laissé partir Emma Swan. Elle a su qu'elle l'aimait, le jour où la malédiction de Pan a frappé.

 

Aussi tragique et cliché que cela semble-t-il, elle a su qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de la Sauveuse le jour où elle l'a perdue.

 

Son cœur est de glace maintenant, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas de fin heureuse.

 

Pas avec Emma.

 

Et, alors qu'elle se persuadait que rien ne pourrait jamais naître entre elles, elle rata le regard inquiet que le Sauveuse posait sur elle. Un regard rempli de tendresse et de sollicitude.

 

Et peut-être… d'un peu d'amour ?

 

FIN (ou à suivre ?)

 

 

 

 


End file.
